Summer Nights
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It all started when Sam fell into a pool, but ended with a kiss at a driveway. It's the summer, and everything might just go horribly...right when people drop their guards down and end in some tangled sheets. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie

…

It's summer time and everything feels right. I got a job as a lifeguard at an exclusive club that my Uncle Stewart is a part of. He's on the board. Lots of girls in bikinis by this poolside. Life is perfect. Spencer got a job at a camp as an art counselor and Carly joined him to be a horseback riding counselor. All the way in Maine. I still can't believe they went that far. Bushwell has been very quite. Sam got a job at Penelope's diner as a waitress. She loves the job. Not to mention she hasn't been fired yet. Still a miracle in my point of view. I look around and see no drowning in place. Not a lot of drowning takes place here. The only highlight I've had the past week was breaking up two nine year old boys from a fight. It was about a crush on a teenage girl. There are a lot of teenage girls here. Never found out which one it was. I look down at my watch fifteen minutes until my post ends.

" Hey Fredder." I hear. I look over at the pool entrance. I see Sam waving. What is she doing here? She's wearing her uniform for Penelope's. Purple tank-top and black shorts. Her hair is up in a pony-tail.

" Over here!" Some fat woman says. She walks over to the woman and gives her a brown bag and the woman gives her a tip. Then I see a situation unfold. Two small boys start running in her direction, not paying any attention. I blow my whistle too late cause they run into her, sending her into the deep end. I jump off my stand and then jump into the water. She isn't drowning but I want an excuse to jump into the water. Once again, nothing happens here. She had already started swimming to the shallow end. I put my hand on her back. Once she stands, I pick her up bridal style. She doesn't push off.

" Is this necessary?" Sam asks.

" Yes. It is." I reply. She smiles and keeps her arms around my neck. I bring her out and sit her on a long lawn chair. One of the pool boys runs over with a towel. I hand it to her as I take it from him.

" Dang! My phone got wet!" She complains, pulling it out off her pocket. And so is the cash. I tell the pool boy to get a bowl of dry rice, he runs off to the kitchen in the extravagant building.

" Anything else damaged?" I ask.

" Just my half an hour break which I believe will be spent here." She says. She kicks off her sneakers. I invite her to sit on the lifeguard stand with me. She takes the offer. She immediately starts pointing out the pretty girls and asking if I hooked up with them. I tell her no and she laughs.

" You have made no moves?" She asks.

" None. Zero." I reply.

" You lust deprived boy."

" I have no desire." She rolls her eyes. Her phone then rings in the take-out container of rice that sits between us. She looks down. I notice the bold words 'BOSS' on the caller id.

" Let them ring. It's my break." Sam says. She leans back and looks around. Then taking off my sunglasses from my face and putting them on her.

" So what are you doing for the fourth of July?" I ask.

" Nothing. My mom is going to Vegas. Just hoping she doesn't return married."

" How about you come to my Uncle's lake house with me."

" Is crazy gonna be there?"

" No. She's in New York City with her new online boyfriend."

" Are you telling me that you've been alone in your house for the past two weeks?"

" Yep."

" And no party?"

" I had no desire."

" You have no desires." Her phone starts ringing again. She lifts her shades and looks down at the phone.

" So are you coming?" I ask. She takes the shades and puts them back on my face. I tilt them down.

" See you thursday." She winks and takes her phone. She slides down and does a run-walk to the gate, leaving. I notice how much her hair bounces as she runs into the white building with columns all around. I notice Jay the pool boy heading over to me.

" Who was that girl?" He asks.

" My friend Sam." I reply.

" Tell her that Jay is free for a good time." He says and winks. He walks away to some family with little kids. Sam would never go out with a self-centered guy like Jay.

Sam

…

I bike all the way to Penelope's to find my waitress friend Kitty with another uniform. My phone made a recovery for me to text her to get me a new uniform. I change in the bathroom and head to my tables. Working at Penelope's is fun. I thought it would be good to get the experience since I want to go to culinary school. I thought I wouldn't survive here without Carly but Kitty is the perfect replacement. Her dyed little brown hair always is in a bun and she's not afraid to show off her tattoos that symbolizes parts of her life. Like the infinite symbol and her lucky number, along with many others. She's a big reader. Currently reading 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'. She tells me it's _so_ good.

" Order up Sam." Jeff the Chef says. I know, the rhyme! I head over to the couple who are currently sharing their milkshake. I think back to Freddie and I for only a small second. I place the food down on the table.

" Don't forget to say enjoy your meal!" Kitty yells from the counter. I never liked that inside joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam

…

I throw my bikinis into my bag. Last of the many clothes I need for the four days. I then walk into my bathroom with my toiletry bag. I start throwing the important stuff in. Then the stupid hair products to make my hair not frizzy. I zip it up and throw it into my bag. I look around my room trying to decide what else I need. I back up to my closet door. I open it and look up to the vintage box on the shelf. Dare I do it? Yes. I grab it with both of my hands. I bring it to the edge of my bed. I open it. I look past my mom's wedding hair clip. My first baby tooth and some nicknacks. I pickup my grandpa's old cigarette holder and open it. I pull it out of the flap. A condom. I put it in a small pocket in my bag. I admit to nothing but my virginity. My still intact virginity. Don't think about it Sam. I grab my backpack and stuff my laptop and the current book I'm reading. Yes, I read. Catching Fire. I drop my chargers in and pull food out of my stash box under my bed. I'm gonna need a snack for the ride. I pull off my sweatpants and pull on my high rise jean shorts. I change my night time tank to a band t-shirt. I slip on my black toms. My phone beeps. I pick it up from the bedside table. It's Freddie. I put my phone in my back pocket. Put my headphones in my backpack, sling it on my shoulder and take my bag. I shut off the lights as I leave my room and head downstairs. Frothy is with my sister at her friend's house. Still surprised. I grab my keys from the hallway table. I open my door and Freddie is leaning against his new car. A Ford 2012 Focus Electric that is black. He told his mom he wants to go to College in California, she knew what to get him as a gift.

" You have to flaunt the car?" I ask, locking my front door.

" Yes, yes I do." He replies. He walks up and takes my bag like the gentleman that he is. I follow him to the car and plant myself in the front seat. I have my driver's license but no car. He hops in and starts the car. It's only ten in the morning.

" We're gonna stop for lunch and we can switch driving, if you want." He says.

" Sure. I don't mind driving." I say. I lean back my seat.

" Do you mind music?"

" I don't mind." He puts the cord in his phone and Rizzle Kick's ' Down With the Trumpets' blasts through the speakers. Soon it was 'Dominos' by The Big Pink. That's when I took off my shoes and put my feet on the dashboard. The 'Internet Killed The Video Star' by The Limousines. 'Rich Girls' by The Virgins. 'Just Impolite' by Plushgun. 'Lasy Night' by Good Charlotte. I was singing along to Nicki Minaj's 'Starships' and Freddie joined me for Hoodie Allen's 'No Interruption'. It was funny and continued through 'WTf' by Hyper Crush, 'Somebody That I Used To Know', ' Lonely Boy' and 'Stutter' by Maroon 5. Five songs later, Meese's 'Next In Line' was on. We came to a small town with a diner. We went in and sat a booth by the window. We order our lunch.

" So, who's uncle is this?" I ask.

" My dad's. My Uncle Edward is a famous chef." He replies. I look at him as he looks out the window. I already know the story of Freddie's dad. A tragic story of scars and bacteria. His dad was an archeologist who got sick in the amazon. I look at Freddie as he looks down at his phone. Freddie was only five when it happened. And that's how his mother went insane. I bite my bottom lip. Take a sip of my peppy cola.

" Here is your food." The redhead teenage waitress says. Freddie and I both got the house burger, but I got extra bacon. I practically finish it in ten minutes. I wipe my mouth with a paper napkin.

" Just to let you know, he filled the fridge and cabinets with food. He emailed me. And also he told me that he made a list of recipes that he left on the kitchen island." Freddie says.

" He's not gonna be there?" I ask back.

" No. His family took a fit how they wanted to go to Florida for the fourth of July."

" So it's just the us two?"

" Yep." Freddie and I alone? This is gonna be new. Just the two of us for four days. This might just be….interesting. Some one should probably alert the authorities. I'm just kidding I'm not gonna harm the boy. We pay and head back to the car.

" I will drive." I say.

" Okay."

Freddie

….

Songs keep on blasting while I play Furious Chickens on my PearPad. And they say chickens can't fly. We've been on a straight highway for an hour and a half now.

" What exit are we taking again?" Sam asks.

" Exit thirty-six." I reply.

" Then it's gonna be coming up in the next two exits." Sam and I decided to switch driving once we hit the exit. I end my game. Level ten! The song changes to 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People. She turns on the exit. I remember there is a huge lot. It's on our left side and she pulls into it. I jump out and run around in the front to get the seat. Sam gets into the passenger seat. I start the car and the songs become mellow. I look at my phone screen. ' Youth' by Foxes. I keep my eyes on the memories of the road from past trips. We're on the long stretch where we usually pass a farm with a green fence. I turn my head to see the other side of the road but my eyes lock on Sam. She's sleeping. She's so adorable sleeping. My eyes trace down to her thighs and near her…area. Don't think about it Freddie. I see the green fence and put my turn signal on. I see his opening with the silver mailbox with a red 'B'. I turn on to the dirt road that leads to the house. I turn my head to Sam and see her fluttering her eyes.

" We there?" She asks sleepily.

" Yeah." I reply. The dirt road becomes less rocky. I see the modern wood house. I keep on going straight and park the car in front of the garage. Sam gets out and grabs her bags from the backseat. I grab mine and head to the front door. I pull out my phone and check his email how to get in. Key under fake frog and code '593412'. Sam turns on the lights as we enter. I always loved this place as a kid. Completely modern. On the side of the house with the living room and where the guest beds are, it's all window. To our left, dining room connecting to the kitchen. There is a door in the living room that leads down to the laundry room. We walk down the hall, it's all one floor. Past the large family room to the left, is my cousin Amanda's room. Her brother Kevin's room is right across. Towards the end is the parents' room and then down a hall on the left side is, the guest rooms. Sam claims the first one. I watch her jump on the bed. Each bedroom has a theme. The room she choose is the beach theme-light blue room. I get the red colored fishing room.

" Wanna see the lake?" I ask, peeking my head into her room.

" Yes!" She replies with enthusiasm.

" Come on." I say motioning my hand. We walk down the hall and go into the living room. I go up to the glass sliding doors. She follows me outside on the stone path. Within fourteen stones and a patch of bushes, we're in front of the lake. She walks on the dock. I walk over to the lake house and turn on the big tree light. The lake is really big. You can't see the neighbors on the other side. Like two football fields. I walk on to the dock and stand next to Sam at the end.

" This is quite cool." Sam says.

" I know." I say.

" Come on," Grabbing my shirt." I'm gonna make you dinner."

" You cooking for me? It's a miracle!" I joke. She gives me a purple nurple.

-0-

Sam and I sit in the living room eating the shrimp stir fry that she made from one of the recipes. It's really good. Her feet lie on my knees with my feet on the cushion coffee table. Both of our eyes reverted to the t.v. as we watch South Park.

" How far away is the town?" Sam asks.

" About twenty-five minutes." I reply. She nods her head as it's a good thing. I look outside to the dark night through the clear doors. You can see the stars from the couch. Sam laughs again. She removes her feet from my lap and gets up. She takes my finished bowl, heading to the kitchen. I notice her butt is very, cute. She disappears behind the wall.

" I'm going to take a shower." She yells. I hear her footsteps head to her bedroom. I focus my eyes on Cartman being an idiot. I take the remote next to me, shutting the t.v. off. I walk over to the large bookshelf across from the pool table. I look at the book selection and choose 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' by Stephen Chbosky. I sit in a lounge chair besides it. I could hear her shower running. I try to focus on the first chapter but all I can think about is the water tracing down Sam's naked body. Her hands gliding down her curves, touching herself, stop! Stupid hormones! I place the book on my crotch. Trying not to think. This is going to be a long four days.

* * *

**Just a quick Happy 4th of July to all my U.S. citizen readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sam

…

I open my eyes to sunlight coming from my door. I sit up in the bed. I take my phone from the beside table. Around ten 'twenty. I look up at the ceiling for a moment then hop out of bed. I slip on my Ridgeway pull-over and head out the door. Freddie has seen me in my pajama shorts before. I walk down the hall and come to the kitchen. I find the cereal through the clear glass cabinets. I pull out the milk from the fridge. Where's Freddie? He should be up by now. He's an early riser unlike me. I walk into the living room, head to the pool table and see him in the far corner, on a chair, sleeping with a book covering his chest. So cute. I move closer. I take the book out of his hands and put it on the pool table. I walk back to the kitchen and make my bowl of cereal. I come back to the living room and he is still sleeping. I take another bite of cinnamon crunchy goodness. Still so cute! Must. End. Cuteness. I see the sling-shot on the shelf next to the t.v. with aims. I place the bowl of cereal on the coffee table. I take it and aim it at Freddie's hand. Bullseye!Right on the hand!

" Five, four, three, two, what happened!" He exclaims. I just laugh and drop the sling shot. He looks at my evilly. I shrug.

" You're evil." He states.

" No duh!" I joke. He gets up and he looks determined in something. Oh no. I bolt for it but he grabs me by the waist and picks me up.

" No you don't!" He says.

" Put me down!"

" Say you're sorry!"

" Never!" I yell. I giggle a bit. My foot hits the pool table leg and I push off it. It causes Freddie and I to fall backwards. His arms let go of me and I roll off. I look into his eyes, revealing a smile.

" Want kind of cereal do you want?" I ask.

" Fruit pebbles please." He replies.

-0-

I find myself, lying on the dock in my black bikini, soaking up the sun. My blue ray bans on my eyes as the sun gleams down bright. This is the life. I take the glass of soda next to me and take a sip. I added a bit of rum to it. Found the liquor cabinet while cleaning up of burger and hot dog lunch. I look up at the blue sky knowing this scene only happens in really cheap postcards. I sit up and look beyond the dock and see Freddie swimming. God he's so muscular. I was trying not to stare as he was taking off his shirt. I remember when he told Carly and I that he started going to the gym. We laughed and he rolled his eyes. Carly and I are always the kill joy for Freddie. I watch him to the butterfly stroke and his back is completely toned. My mouth actually drops. He is crazy fit! Stop staring! I pick up my Eighteen magazine and just look at the random page I opened up at. It's an article about hair products. Oo! How to contain frizz.

" Sam!" I hear Freddie yell. I put the magazine down. I tip down my shades.

" When are you gonna jump in?" He asks.

" Give me five more minutes of tanning." I say, lying back on my towel.

" The water is really nice…."

" Stop taunting me." I say. I feel the sun hit my skin while Freddie's water movements can be heard near to me. I can't help of smile. I have a feeling that he's gonna splash me.

" Splash me and I kill you." I say bluntly.

" Dang it!" He exclaims. I laugh. No one can be as sly as me. It's the reason why I always won hide-n-seek as a child. I'm still a ninja. I rip off my shades, hop up and run for the edge, jumping into the water. I lift my head up out of the water and see Freddie not so far away doing the back stroke. Why do I remember these swimming terms again? Oh yeah, freshman year. Forced to join a team. I swim over to him and get deep down. I see his body lying still above me. I go to slap him on his back but he swims away. Not to mention I need to breathe! My head jolts out of the water. I look over to him.

" You're not that sly you know. I could practically hear you kicking under the water." He says. I roll my eyes and start swimming for the rock a bit out in the water.

Freddie

….

Sly my ass. My ears were in the water. She had to get air eventually. I see her pop out of the water as she swims over to the rocks. As she jumped into the water, I had to do the biggest double take on her belly. A two pack? Well, that's what you get for running place to place. I wade in the water and start thinking about this past year between us. It was crazy. Her falling for me, me falling for her; dating each other, breaking up with each other. It's had some ups and downs with a rudeness. Like that Katy Perry song. There were good moments when we were both jerks to one another. But who can blame us? Being evil to each other has been, so…so…natural. I turn my head and see her climb on to the rocks and look around at the scenery. She looks more beautiful than ever as she sits on the big rock looking like a mermaid. I start to swim to her. I'm soon climbing on the rocks, to sit in front of her.

" Got any dvds here?" Sam asks.

" The collection is endless." I reply.

" Good. 'Cause I'm in the mood for something stupid."

" There are a lot of stupid movies out there."

" Those stupid, stupid movies." She comments.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Expect the new chapter around Wednesday or Thursday. It's the start of the very naughty lemons! Also, quick shout out to Ashlee Seddie; ****I can't get enough of Ceremonials! Every Seddie shipper, this is a must read! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam

…

I continue to laugh as Freddie tries to burp the alphabet. It's like midnight now. We finished watching Step Brothers an hour ago. So we decided to play a game of truth and dare. It's kind of fun, and incredibly stupid. Both of us wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I shove my hand in the bowl of doritos and put them in my mouth. He tries to do the letter 'N'.

" I'm done! I'm done!" He says. " I give up!" I continue to laugh. " I clearly cannot burp the alphabet!" I fall backward to the carpeted floor laughing. My eyes pass to the glass doors. I see the lake gleaming as the moon shines on it. I sigh and smile.

" What are you looking at?" Freddie asks. I keep on looking.

" The lake. It's so beautiful right now." I say. Freddie turns his head. " It would be so nice to jump into it." I add. Freddie turns his head back to me with a smirk.

" Truth or dare?" He asks. I lean myself up with my bent arms. I think for a minute, biting my lips.

" Dare." I reply. His eyebrow cocks at me.

" I dare you to, jump into the lake….with your clothes on." He says.

" Challenge accepted." I say, licking my lips. I hop up and run straight to the door. I slide it open and head to the dock. I follow the stone path and come to it. I just keep on running. Jumping into the lake. I like the feel of the cool lake water. My head bobs out of the water. I look up at the dock and see Freddie. He has his arms crossed and grinning.

" Truth or dare!" I yell.

" Dare!" He yells back. I continue to move my hands to keep my head above the water.

" Join me." I say. It's like the words slipped out of my mouth and before I know it, he jumps in with me. I smile and swim around as he does the same. I dive into the water a bit and open my eyes to dark teal water. I see his face and smile. I see the moon through the water. I lift my head out of the water, feeling like Ariel in that scene in The Little Mermaid. I see Freddie's eyes looking at me as they pear from above the water. I swim to him.

" Truth or dare." Freddie says. I don't even think.

" Truth." I say.

" When did you get a crush on me?" My heart skips a beat.

" I would say towards the end of sophomore. You were becoming less nerdy." He laughs. " Truth or dare."

" Truth."

" When did you start seeing me attractive?"

" When you started wearing skinny jeans." I roll my eyes and he laughs. " I'm kidding. Probably, after you kissed me that night at school. I couldn't get you off of my mind." I look into his eyes.

" Truth or dare." Freddie says.

" Truth." I reply.

" Am I a good kisser?" I giggle to myself.

" You are an excellent kisser."

" I knew I am. I just wanted to hear you say it." I laugh and bite my lip. I swim closer to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and the other swings around his neck. I feel his body become tense.

" Truth or dare." I ask.

" Dare."

" Kiss me." I say. His hands grab my waist, pulling our bodies closer. Chest to chest. He takes a deep breath and kisses me. An overwhelming sense of pleasure shocks through my body. I gasp as his tongue pushes it's self through my mouth. I can only imagine the moon hitting our silhouettes in the water. I hold the back of his head as I kiss him back. He moans as his hands start to guide up to my chest. I feel his hand cup my bra. His fingers touch my skin through the damp shirt. I giggle. Darn you super sensitive boobs. He stops kissing me and looks at my lips. Then up at my eyes.

" Sam, truth or dare." He asks. I can't help but say,

" Truth." I feel a silence for a minute.

" Do you want to go further?" I don't even hesitate.

" Yes."

" Then, we might need to get out of the water." I think that has to be the sexiest thing I've heard.

Freddie

…

I slam Sam's body up against the hall wall. Her legs lock themselves around my waist. I kiss her roughly. Her fingers gripping my hair. Her mouth pulls away as I attempt to move us to my bedroom. She starts to work on a hickey near my ear. I end up slamming my back against the wall but Sam's hands push us off. She gasps as she is slammed up again but my lips are attacking her collar bone. My turn for a hickey. I feel her spine tingle in pleasure. We end up making it to our little hallway, plopping on the first bed, Sam's. I immediately pull off her damp shirt. She pulls mine off in a swift move. Our hands sculpt out each other's bodies. That's when it becomes slow. I capture her lips and hold her close to me. Sam pulls away to say something. I look into her eyes.

" Freddie, I'm a virgin." She says.

" Me too." I say, laying her on the bed. She looks into my eyes and kisses me. She pulls away very seductively. I watch her hands go to her back, her bra falls to the floor. She takes my hand and puts in her breast. I begin to massage it. Her voice trembles. I lean in and kiss her, go for her other breast. Her hands lure down to my pants. She unzips them and pulls them down. She works on her's but has to gasp as I take my mouth to her breast. I bite her nipple causing her to make a sharp noise. She pulls off her pants and we take a moment to get under the covers. Within seconds I have a condom on. I hover over Sam and go in slowly. She's wet and hot that feels so nice against my hard dick. Sam claws my back at the pain, pulling me closer to her. I don't move as I feel her trying to adjust. A tear escapes from the corner of her eye. I kiss the tear and then her lips. She continues to grip my back. I then start a slow pace and she starts to moan. Then I go a bit faster as I see her wanting more in her eyes. I keep on plunging deeper. That's when we start to flip ourselves, trying to mount the dominance. It kind of becomes a fight, no real hitting involved. Sam starts to ride but I can't take looking up at her as her boobs bounce and slam her on the bed, getting deeper inside of her. She makes an erotic sound which makes me want to come. I continue my fast rhyme then Sam exclaims,

" Freddie, I think I'm gonna….." ending with a scream. I cum after her and we lie in the tangled bed sheets, with me still inside of her. She still gasps from her orgasm. With my head lying in the nook of her neck, I kiss her soft skin and make way to her lips. She doesn't respond but look at me with crazy eyes.

" Did that just happen?" She asks.

" Yes." I reply.

" Do you think you can…." I get out of her and fall on to my back, lying next to her. I look at her face. She looks at me. She moves closer to me. She doesn't lie her head on chest or look into my eyes. I watch her eyes close within a couple of minutes. I take the duvet and pull it over us. At night, it gets cold here. And I don't want to be cliché when I say this but, after that intensity, no wonder she's now fast asleep.

* * *

**So, a lot of you guys really wanted the hardcore sex. So, I have redone it to a better liking. Hope you enjoyed this revised version and this is the only one your getting. So please do enjoy! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam

…

I wake up to the sun hitting my face again. I slowly open my eyes as the sun is right in front me. What the fuck? I sit up and see that I have slept on the other side of the bed. The white sheets covering my naked body. Oh yeah…..last night. Freddie and I had sex. And Freddie is clearly not here at the moment. Odd. He seems like the type of guy that waits for the girl to wake up before he bolts. Oh well then. I get up and find my underwear near the door. I slide them on, then finding his t-shirt from last night. I put it on as well, I turn myself to his bedroom but he's not there. Still odd. I head down the long hallway, turning into the kitchen. There he is, at the island, eating a bowl of fruity pebbles. I bite my nail a bit.

" Want some cereal?" All nonchalant from Freddie. I lean my elbows on the counter and look at his shirtless chest.

" Sure." I reply. So amazingly toned. He turns his back and I see my claw marks from last. Oh my god. I actually formed those! I look down at my nails.

" Jesus." I say under my breath. The bowl of fruity pebbles slides to me. I take spoon and put a mouthful between my lips. Freddie bites his lips. Clearly he wants to say something but doesn't know which words to use.

" So….last night was….." He says.

" Amazing." I add. The word slips off my tongue. His eyes catch mine for a second and he laughs.

" I knew that I took your virginity and all so….did it, hurt?"

" For like, ten minutes but I don't have any regrets of last night." Bluntly. I walk around the stools and make my way to Freddie. I wrap my arms around his neck, slamming our bodies together, and kiss him.

Last night was probably the best sex I ever had. I haven't had lots of experience in this field before hand but nothing like last night. His hands grip my butt which only means to me is to wrap my legs around his waist. My back hits the counter top but I don't complain. He pulls off my shirt and tosses it to the floor. I feel us getting back into last night's position. I'm already wet by the thought.

" Do you have a condom?" I ask.

" No." He replies.

" Then this isn't happening without one."

An half an hour later while I still sit in my same attire, Freddie comes running back into the house with plastic bag. I look at him from the couch as he rips open the box. Man, he's really horny. And now I'm horny. I don't think we can make it to the island counter. We make it to the floor with us fucking last night, but ends with me on top. Our sweaty bodies lie there after our orgasms. I lift my head up and look into his eyes. I hold either sides of his face.

" I have a feeling what today's activities are gonna be." I say. He laughs and I kiss him.

Freddie

…

Sam pulls me down the hallway to my bedroom with the box of condoms in hand. As we walk into my room, she takes a moment to strip off my shirt and her underwear. Dropping the box on the bed. She bites her lip seductively.

" Let's take a shower." With her naked body in front of me. Oh yeah. I grab one of the condoms.

" Yes please." I comment, taking off my shorts and boxers. She backs up into the bathroom and starts the shower water. Probably the hottest thing I have ever seen. It's just like my vision two nights ago. The water trickling down her body, her hands tracing her skin. I put the condom on then I join her , grabbing her face, pulling her into a heated kiss. A few minutes later she allows me to pick her up and that's when the action starts. I keep on pushing deep into her. I hoist one of her legs up, testing her flexibility and go deep for it causing to her gasp. We switch it up after a few minutes. I turn her around and enter her from behind. Her hands on the wall, she sighs in pleasure. It was a sweet dream coming true. I had always wanted Sam to be my first. As I hit puberty all I thought about was her. Everything in my wildest dreams were coming true.

" Freddie, I think I'm gonna!" Sam exclaims. I continue to thrust and then I cum with her. It's then we actually take a shower. Sam squirts the shampoo into my hair and massages it in. She takes the shampoo suds and swears it on my nose. She laughs. I drown her hair in shampoo and work it in her long curls. I end up getting shampoo in her eye, I kiss it and let the water from the shower head do the rest. Her hands hold my body as I get the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. She kisses me.

" This is probably the most fun I have ever had with a guy." She says.

" Same here but, with a girl." I say. She goes for a hug. I wrap my arms around her. Her soft skin feels so delicate against mine. She lifts her head and looks into my eyes, then giving me a sweet kiss.

-0-

Sam

…

After that passionate shower session, we both get dry and dress, I make some lunch. The entire time I made our pasta, Freddie kissed my neck. I keep on nudging him to stop even though I loved it the entire time. We sit across from each other at the dining room table, playing footsies. I loved rubbing my foot against his thigh. At one point I made one of his eyes roll backwards. After a some-what mischievous lunch, we go to watch a movie but I end up getting horny and pleasuring Freddie good old oral style. Toying with his manly pleasures and weaknesses. I had never done it before but the way Freddie was moaning, I was probably doing a good job. I was doing everything I had seen in a movie with passionate love making. Not to mention it all happened on that couch in the far corner. Probably after that, Freddie can't come over here and look at it the same way again. It was an hour later when he hoisted me up on the pool table and performed some cunnilingus on me. He started licking, making me grip his hair like a rope and then he dug deeper with his tongue causing me to tremble under him. That was probably the biggest orgasm I have ever had.

I bite my lip in the memory. I look up into his deep eyes as he hovers over me. He leans down, kissing me. I grip his arms as I kiss back. We just made some sweet loving on the dock. Sweat drips down his lips. He then lies next to me with his muscular chest exposed. I cover my chest with the beach blanket. I think there is a splinter in my butt. Something stings really badly. Freddie's hand takes hold of mine. I look down as our fingers lace with one another. I feel whole, like there has been a part of me missing that has been found right now in this moment.

" I feel like myself with you Sam." He says.

" Me too." I comment, moving in closer and lay my head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeats as I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie

...

I turn my body to see Sam sleeping beside me on the dock. I remember last night's events. It was passionate and exotic. My twist one of her curls around my finger. She shifts a bit, pulling more of the blanket over her. I take my pants that lie next to me and slip them on.

" You're not leaving me again, are you now?" Sam says with her eyes looking up at me as I sit up.

" No. Just getting some pants on." I reply. I lean down and kiss her. She holds my face and kisses back. I put my hands on my back and pull her up in a sitting position. She pulls away.

" Let me get my shirt on." Sam says, grabbing it from behind her. She slips it on and pulls on her laying on the dock post. I put on my shirt that lies behind me.

" Freddie…"

" Yes Sam." I look into at her captivating smile. I feel like she's gonna say something that might change the course of this whole trip,

" Let's lay off the sex for a few hours." She says. Wow. I was really expecting something else.

" Sure." I say. She picks up the blanket and heads back to the house. I follow her. She throws it to the ground like it's nothing.

" I'm gonna make some breakfast. Eggs and bacon?"

" Yes." I simply reply. I watch her go into the kitchen. I take a seat on the couch. I turn on the television. I don't even focus my eyes on it. I see Sam leaning over the counter at the eggs. She looks down. Is she crying? Her back hand goes to her eyes. She is crying. What do I do? She just completely shut me out. She turns on the stove. Maybe I shouldn't bother.

-0-

We continue to walk through the rural town. Sam holds a bag filled with vintage clothes and jewelry that she bought. Her blue ray bans cover her eyes. She hasn't said a word since breakfast. Her phone beeps in her front pocket. She pulls it out and smiles.

" Who is it?" I ask.

" It's Carly. She just got a summer guy. Good for her." She replies. She texts away. I pull out my phone. It's around one in the afternoon. Sam must be hungry.

" Where can we eat for lunch?" She asks. Like she just read my mind.

" Follow me." I say trying to sound cheery. I walk her to this cute little italian place down the street. We walk in and I notice a girl in the far end of the restaurant. Why can't I put a name to the face. We take a seat at a two person table. She looks at me. I try to act like I don't see her.

" Freddie?" I hear. The brunette girl walks up to me and Sam at the table. Sam pulls off her shades. The girls's eyes are green with freckles all over her face. Her tan shows with her white tank-top and light blue jean shorts.

" Freddie, it's Lily! I'm friends with your cousin Camille! Remember how you came over to my house and choked on a cherry seed." Lily says. Oh wow. Now I remember her. And now I remember how she was the second girl I had ever kissed. Lily turns her head to Sam. " Are you Freddie's girlfriend?" She asks. Sam's mouth opens, trying to find the right words. I think fuck buddies is the right term.

" We're really close friends but not in a relationship." Sam replies. I know her weak spot that makes her eyes roll backwards. That's kind of an accomplishment right now.

" Alrighty then. I'll let my friend Tammi know to take your order." Lily says and walks away. As soon as she does,

" How do you know her?" Sam asks.

" I know her through my cousin."

" By the looks on your face when you noticed her that there was something more."

" She just so happened to be the second girl I ever kissed." Sam smiles. She is actually intrigued?

" Tell me. This is probably gonna sound really cute." Tammi walks over and takes our orders, leaving a basket of bread which Sam digs into.

" It was the summer after that February. She would come over to the house a lot. I noticed she kept on eyeing me in the water. Then one night, I was sitting in the middle of the stone path looking up at the full moon. I heard someone walking over….it was her. She sat next to me and complimented the big moon. We were sitting there for like, I don't know, five minutes, then I just…..kissed her. It felt right. She had the biggest smile on her face. It was cute."

" Cute? More like romantic! This is gonna sound kind of girly of me but….I've always wanted to be kissed under a full moon." That's something I never knew. Until now.

" Here are your pasta dishes." Tammi says, setting them on the table.

-0-

Sam

…

The full moon shines bright on the lake. I have always loved the night time. Once again, it feels like a postcard moment. I sit down on one of the stones in the middle of the path. I look up and think about Freddie's story. Then I think about us. What do I want out of this? Us to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Clearly that Lily knows what love is when she sees it. But Freddie can't be that guy, after everything this year. We shouldn't start anything. I'm going all the way to Rhode Island for culinary school and Freddie's gonna be in California for Technology. We can't attempt anything.

" Hey Sam." I hear Freddie say. I turn my head to see him standing. He takes a seat down besides me. It's silent. As we both know tomorrow is our last full day here. And sex isn't on my agenda.

" Want to kayaking tomorrow?" He asks.

" Sure." I reply. The moon sits in the sky looking down at us. My head just drops on his shoulders. I sigh. Freddie doesn't make any move but puts his arm on my shoulder. It alright, but...I've always wanted to be kissed under a full moon.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so late. This is what happened, this week at work (Assistant art teacher) We started paper maché and my boss made it clear to me that I couldn't type away during my 15 minute intervals between classes, so if you blame the lateness...blame my boss. Even though I love her to death because she's awesome! So anyway...enjoy and R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

Sam

…

I look at Freddie as he paddles in his kayak besides me. We continue to cruise through the lake like two ducks waiting food to fall from the sky. There is no real adventure here expect looking at the other houses. Wondering what other people are doing for the fourth of July. I look to Freddie again. His face reads determined and lack of boldness.

" What is this Sam?" He bluntly. I stop paddling. He stops immediately after me.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean what are you and I?"

" I don't know! This has never really happened to me before!"

" What? You fuck a best friend?"

" Why are you being the pussy here?"

" Maybe because I care about you too much to let you walk away."

" Who said I walked away?"

" After we fucked on the dock and you acted nonchalant about it!"

" I'm sorry that I acted nonchalant!"

" That's not a real apology Sam. You know exactly what I'm talking about. We have sex and you act like nothing happened! Why Sam? Why?"

" I don't know what to say Freddie! I've still cared about you since the break-up. All I wanted was to move on! Then we had that truth or dare game and it ended in my bed. Taking my virginity!" Freddie's face changes and realizes that I am the girl. I'm confused. I'm hurting more on the inside but I have the biggest poker face. So no one would never know how I truly feel. I start to paddle. Freddie paddles behind me. I turn myself back to the house. I feel like I have disturbed some fucking peace or something like that. The neighbors definitely know about the dock fuck. As soon as the kayak hits the dock, I jump on it and head to the house. I slide open the door and storm off to my room. I close the door lightly. I just lay on the bed in my damp swimsuit. I actually had that argument in a bikini and not once did he look down at my chest.

Freddie is such a gentleman. He never wants to start an argument. He makes me feel like a girl. He opens doors and helps me over a puddle when I'm in heels. He knows me too well. He even carried me that one time when we all went to that fancy restaurant and by the end of the meal by heels hurt like hell. I don't want to loose or forget him but, there is no way we can be once what we once were.

" Sam, look, I shouldn't have started that argument. I was just really mad. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He says against the door. Did I mention I love his apologies? " I don't want to loose you because your the best thing that has ever happened to me." Stole the words right out of my mouth. " I love you so much that you can't comprehend." He loves me? The same three words when we broke up in the elevator? All those months ago. " Sam, just say something." I get up from my bed and stare at the door. What am I going to say? Better yet what am I going to do? I open the door. Freddie's eyes are red from the tears building up.

" I love you to, and you should give me a chance to realize what I want from this." I cup his cheek. " I love you so much that _you _can't comprehend." I lean in and kiss him. He kisses back holding my waist. We're making out in the little hallway. I don't know what's going to happen between the two of us, but I truly and completely honestly….don't give a flying fuck.

-0-

I look up into his eyes as my head lies on his chest. I told myself that I wouldn't fuck him again but, it happened. This time it was slow. Not rushed. Very passionate but passionate enough that I could his love for me as a human being. His finger plays with one of my curls. I kind of like this position that we are in.

" Am I hungry." Freddie says. " Like, really hungry." He adds. I laugh a little.

" That's what happens when we eat off of each other's lust." I comment.

" Well, at least I had a desire for lust."

" That's true."

" Since you said I was a desireless boy."

" I was only pulling your leg."

" When was the last time we ate?"

" Eight of this morning."

" And it's three of this fine afternoon."

" So how about you slap some hamburger patties on the grill."

" There is another thing I could slap." Seriously? He bites his lip and realizes it was a very bad butt-slap joke. He slides out of the bed and puts on some clothes. I watch him leave his room. I lie in the bed. His phone beeps on the bedside table. I unlock his screen, I know his stupid nerd password. It's just a text from his mom, asking when we're coming home.

I'm guessing the guy she met on the internet was a big asshole. Just like that one time with my mom…..

I'm not gonna text back for him. Let Ms. Benson freak out.

" Sam!" Freddie yells. I guess lunch is ready.

We eat our burgers like civilized human beings. No footsies. No seductively eating the burger. We swim in the lake. He picks me up in the water and kisses me. I can't help but giggle like a little girl and kiss him back with a smile on my face. I've always loved how he holds my waist. I remember when he kissed me at the mental institute, I love that slight grip.

We're sitting on dock eating some lasagna I made. We're both waiting for the fireworks to start. I wear my yellow spring dress while Freddie wears a white shirt with blue jeans. I take a sip of my peppy cola.

" The fireworks are really unforgettable here." Freddie says.

" That's great to hear." I say. I look across the water and see the fireworks start off. I put my plate on the white tray and so does Freddie. I move closer to him. I quickly kiss him on the cheek and then my eyes reverts to the fireworks in the sky.

It is the nicest way to end a vacation like this. Just the two of us, content with our fucked up relationship.

* * *

**My laptop was acting up when it came to editing this chapter so I had to do it at work. Yes, I'm typing this up as my boss stands behind me cleaning. Yeah, so...the next chapter is going to be the last one and then on to iFuture! So R&R quickly so you can get the next chapter soon!**  
**Also, do you have any small requests for the next chapter? I just decided to be nice :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie

…

I lock the house. All the lights are off. All the used sheets and towels are in the laundry room. Except one of the sheets as already been cleaned. I look to the car and Sam is already sitting in the passenger seat. Looking beyond the garage doors. I hop in the car with my bags already in the backseat. I turn on the car and slide my seatbelt on. I put the car in reverse and turn myself to watch us back out of the driveway. This is actually really sad leaving here with all the new memories made.

The car ride so far is kind of silent. The 'kind of' because music is playing but no one is singing along. Sam has her feet up on the dashboard. She looks out on the road. Her face looks content but I can see the hint of sadness. I have a feeling she has the same emotions like me. Thinking something has ended but their could be another chapter to all of this. We've only been driving for three hours with a couple more to spare.

" Carly is coming back August seventeenth." Sam says. " I just got her email." She adds.

" That's good, we can all hang together before the summer ends." I comment.

" Totally." Sam says in a Californian accent. I laugh and she laughs with me a bit. 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees blasts through the speakers.

" Because everybody talks too much…." Sam sings along. Then the chorus hits.

" It started with a whisper,

And that was when I kissed her,

And then she made my lips hurt,

I could hear the chit chat,

Take me to your love shack,

Mamas always gotta back track,

When everybody talks back," We sing in unison. It's the same way through ' Stay Gold' by The Big Pink, ' Get It Right' by The Downtown Fiction, ' I Can Talk' by Two Door Cinema Club, and other songs. It's so much fun because we keep on making weird voices to the lyrics. It killed the sad mood and reminded us why we love hanging out with one another. We bring out the best parts of our self.

-0-

We hit the the suburbs of Seattle where Sam lives. All the old victorian houses lined up one by one. Sam sits up in her seat and puts on her gold sandals.

" You think your mom will be home?" I ask.

" Probably not. She likes a summer in Vegas way too much for a normal human being." She replies.

" Since when has your mom been normal?"

" A little bit since she started going to therapy."

" Do you still go with her?"

" Nah, the doc said it would be good now to have her individualized sessions." I turn on to her street. Sam becomes a bit tense. I pull in to the driveway next to the victorian style house. It's wooden with a forest green roof and porch. I get out of the car and take her bag. She stands by the car on the side of her house. She looks up at my face. She smiles and I smile with her. She bites her bottom lip. The backpack in her hand drops. She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me. I drop her bag, wrapping my arms around her waist. I nudge her a bit and lean her against the car. My hands hold her waist.

Sam

…..

Freddie kisses back immensely. I feel like I'm in a real life chick flick. Some sappy love song playing in the background. I don't know which one. Some Taylor Swift song. Probably 'Mine'. One of my hands grips the back of his hair. Freddie slows down the heated kisses, leaving small pecks. We look at each other.

" Send me some baked goods." He says.

" Make me a free app for my phone." I say.

" I'll try." He leans down and gets my bag. I take my backpack. He follow me to the door. I unlock the door and place the two bags in the hallway. Freddie just stands in the door frame. I walk up to him and plant a little peck on his lips with an immediate smile. He takes a step back and goes to his car. I watch him hop in and drive away.

The rest of the evening is me doing my laundry and making myself some dinner. I bring my laptop to the kitchen and bookmark some stuff for my future fall dorm room. I choose a zig-zag neon green comforter and mustache pillow cases. I'm definitely having too much fun doing this. I see a throw pillow that reminds me of that room I slept in at the lake house. I bookmark it as well. I hear my phone get a text message. I walk into the adjacent living room. I pick up my phone from the black coffee table. I look at the screen.

**From: Carlyyyyy**

**How was ur long weekend w/ Freddie? **

Carly

…

**From: Sammi**

**Let's just say that I'm officially no longer a non-believer in true love. BTW how's ur summer fling**

Sam and Freddie had sex. I saw it coming. I'm not even going to ask for the details just because that's when Sam becomes very descriptive. I'm glad for them besides, I'm all the way in fucking Maine.

* * *

**So I had no real-true requests so I went with my original ending. I now it seems short but the ending is supposed to be sweet with a Carly statement. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading it! My new story iFuture is going to be next and it's going to be AWESOME! I swear! I've written all the chapters done so it's in the mist of being typed up. R&R**


End file.
